Of Demons
by Rip
Summary: Um this is my first pathetic shot at fanfiction. Its got an original charachter in it but its not ALL about her so you'll definately see other charachters. Its got some horror and mystery stuff in it too but i couldnt fit the rating >
1. Of Demons Ch.1

Of Demons   
Akiko (1) set down her glass and reached for the bottle.  
"This isn't working," she thought. "I'm supposed to feel good and get a high. Shimatta (2). I'm just running up a bill with no purpose. But…I might as well finish up this bottle. She gulped it down and wiped her mouth. She slumped against he bar and closed her eyes to reflect upon herself. Once again, she had dressed as a guy, and tucked her tan-colored hair under her hat. (3) She didn't really have a point to do this now, since she'd been expelled (4) from OZ, but some how she felt safer as Kyle then as Akiko. She reached into her pocked and pulled out a fifty. Handing it to the bartender, she winced realizing that was the last of her money.   
Looking around, she realized no one was left in the bar. Guessing it was too late or something, she turned back and pocketed her change. She was about to leave, but decided to stay for a few minutes to gather her nerves. She turned around and stared blankly at the door, hoping maybe someone would come in and accompany her.   
Then it happened. The door opened and in walked the hottest guy she had ever seen in her whole life. Dressed in black, with a preacher-like collar, he fashioned a chestnut-brown braid that reached below his waist and had the most dazzling, ASTONISHING, huge, deep violet eyes.(5) He smiled and sat down next to her at the bar.   
"Beer." Then he turned to 'Kyle.' "Hey man, wazzup? Watcha doin in this place so late anyway…"  
"Kyle"  
"Kyle. Planning on a hangover?" His violet eyes radiated that he was a friendly and funny guy.  
"I don't get hangovers. I just went trough 'bout ten bottles and I don't even feel fazed. 'S weird. But believe me, I've tried." The guy looked at her questioningly, and shrugged.  
"Oh. Well, why the glum face, pretty boy?" Duo focused his discerning stare on the young man in front of him. He seemed normal enough, apart from his 'hangover-imuneness'. But one thing seemed a little strange. This guy had the girliest face he had ever seen.  
"Just…got fired from the army."  
"Why?" Akiko fingered the question (not that way ya hentais!) and decided she trusted this guy.  
"I took a joy-ride on the Epyon. I'm telling you, if those gundams are anything like it, I have got to ride one. But that's ok, actually. I was planning to quit anyway." She blushed a little as she noticed the stupefied look on Duo's face.   
"You JOY-RIDED the EPYON?! No one JOY RIDES that thing! Its kinda hard to learn even how to pilot it, plus it has the ZERO system!" Now Duo knew something was wrong with this guy. How did he get access to the Epyon in the first place? And second of all, guys don't blush that easily. Well… maybe Quatre, but Duo wasn't sure if he was a guy at all. (6) But Akiko just shrugged it off.   
" Hey, what can you say, I've got skills! After I found out about the Gundams, and saw what they were doing, I realized they were doing the right thing. I just had to know how they felt in battle, so I ran a simulation. Awesome machine, that Epyon. Gotta tell ya." Duo was a little proud of himself. At least someone in the universe thought he was doing the right thing. "Well, I gotta go. But maybe I'll see you sometime. What's your name?"  
"Duo Maxwell. What about your last name?"  
"Mizuki"  
"Water-tree?"  
"Duo, don't ask. (7)I didn't make it up. My ancestors did something with trees and water probably." Akiko gave him her best 'look at me, I'm so cool' grin, and went outside. GOD!! What a BABE!! She suddenly wished she could act like a girl, but suppressed the urge.  
Duo turned around, and gulped down half of his drink. This guy sounded like a pretty skilled pilot if he cold manage the Epyon system and come out completely sane, not to mention having liked it. He looked more like a model then an OZ soldier, but ya can't judge a book by its cover. But water-tree? What a weird last name."  
***  
Akiko crouched in the corner trying her hardest not to scream. The migraine was back. Every couple of days, she experienced a very painful sensation that she labeled a migraine. It would consume her reality with white-hot streaks of pain and incinirate her brain until she could hardly breathe.   
The she heard the voice. The low, calm, masculine voice reciting the same haunting poem over and over in her head. She headed for the bathroom. An ice-cold bath seemed to calm her down every time. But today, she barely made it. She loathed that cruel voice reciting:  
By the fiery kiss of the long since lost love  
I will come from within  
I will come from above  
Won't wait until the poison has taken its toll  
I'll take over the body.  
Take complete control.  
By the fiery kiss of the long since lost love  
I will come from within  
I will come from above  
It will be done 'fore the night is through  
Oh the damage I will do   
Oh the damage I will do (9)  
  
Plunging into the bath, Akiko heard once more the evil recitation, and began seeing the hallucination, (10) labeling the end of her pain. Deep purple eyes…they pull her in, entrance her. She sinks in the pools of warm bliss, but suddenly is jerked out. They turn a dull cobalt, and then bright green, and disappear. A black-clad figure raises a knife, and stabs her. Just as she begins to feel the wound, the image stops as quickly as it started. Akiko ran her hand down her face and submerged. Running her fingers over her slender body, she realized the ice-cold water was taking its toll. She was shivering. But she was used to the biting sensation the water made her feel. At least the 'migraine' was gone. Still shaking, she climbed into bed and turned the lights off.  
~tbc~  
sorry about so many number thingies  
(1) the original name was Pipsi but I got tired of it.   
(2) damn  
(3) I have that color hair but I'm not so sure anymore if this is self-insertion anymore...-.-;  
(4) how do you call it when you get kicked out of the army?  
(5) yea this is me talking too  
(6) gomen q-tip fans  
(7) really don't  
(9) man i'm good  
(10) hey that rhymes! 


	2. Of Demons Ch.2

Of Demons Ch. 2  
  
Duo couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful sunrise. Sitting on his favorite rock by the lake and watching the sunrise from behind the mountains was his morning medicine to get him going. Since he didn't have a car, and didn't get up early enough to walk, he had Deathscythe to fly here.(1) But, he hid it well in the trees, so no one could notice. But someone did notice. Duo heard a soft rustling and turned around to see a black shadow almost fly up his gundam and into the cockpit. Quickly, with the stealth he was well known for, he hopped over to his gundam and climbed into the cockpit. The door was still open, and he slid into the darkness inside.  
"Got ya!" He screamed as the turned on the system and a dim glow showed the face of the intruder. A gasp escaped from his lips. It was Kyle. "Hey pal, ok, I don't know what you think you are doing, you are not about to hijack my gundam!" He wrung the smaller 'male's' hands behind his back and tied them with a rope that always hung from the seat of the machine. (1) He pushed him into the seat and accusing eyed with his huge, merciless amethyst eyes. Akiko couldn't believe Duo of all people was the pilot. "So you think you can fool me with your 'I wanted to know what it was like' shit? I don't think so." He slapped Kyle across the face, only to get a kick 'below the belt'. At the speed of light, 'Kyle' literally slipped the rope off and jumped over the moaning gundam pilot.   
"Sorry." But Duo recovered soon enough, and grabbed Kyle's ankle just as he was about to jump out. He staggered, lost balance, and fell over. The worn cap over his head slid off, and fell to the feet of the gundam, several meters below. When he fell, his head hit the edge of the cockpit with a crack, and he went unconscious. Astonished, he turned over the body over to reveal the face of a GIRL, unconscious in his wake. 'Shit,' he thought. 'I guess Kyle's a Kayleen. He propped her up against the side of the cabin, and eyed her curiously. No wonder Kyle had looked so girly the night before. That also explained her blush. 'And the cap,' he noted, seeing the hat gave way to a full head of shoulder-length, caramel-color hair. Next, he searched the pockets of her black shorts and shirt. He found a driver's license, which he soon found to be fake. Indeed the girl was about Duo's age but a head shorter. That was pretty short, considering Duo himself was not exactly a giant.  
Cautious she would soon wake up, took her wrists to tie them, and grinned as she tore them away by reflex. 'Jeez. Soldiers are all alike. If it was me, I could sleep through a hurricane.' This time, he tied the wrists in front so he could see if she was up to something. He also tied her ankles and attached the rope to the side of the wall so she couldn't move at all. Just then, the immobile figure moaned.  
"Nnnn…k'so(2)…" She opened her eyes, squinted, and then, after blinking, opened them for real. She found herself staring into Duo's purple, smiling ones.  
"Hey! Let's play Who Wants to be a Millionare! For the million-dollar question, why did the pipsqueak dress like a guy and infiltrate my gundam? Ooo! Ooo! I know!! Because she wanted to take it for a JOY-RIDE!!!" At Duo's clever remark, she smiled and answered,  
"Is that your final answer?" By now, she realized she was practically welded to the wall and couldn't move a muscle. She knew all too well the fact that who saw a gundam would not live to tell about it and dreaded her clumsiness because it would now cost her her life.  
"So are you gonna kill me? I prefer fast and not too gory. I have a weak sto-aaaahh!!" She screamed in agony as the white-hot pain seared through her head like a hot knife through butter.   
  
Oh the damage I will do…  
  
This time, the pain seemed much more violent then usual. Obviously, bathing was out of the question so she would have to live through this the old fashioned way. She opened her tear-filled eyes and glanced at Duo, who seemed baffled that she started screaming in pain with him sitting away from her and not even touching her.   
"Hurry up, pal. You're burning daylight. Ahhhh…GET IT OVER WITH!" Duo frowned and brushed a hair away from her forehead, which was starting to sweat.   
"Are you ok? Do you have a headache or something? And why do you think I'm gonna kill you?" Duo almost laughed at his own question. The god of death confused as to why people think he will kill them. But he already asked the question and it was not coming back into his mouth no matter how hard he tried.   
"Because. Whoever sees a gundam will not live to tell about it." The pain pulsed through her arteries and caused her vision to falter.  
"Well…you know, I would but you seem to be in a lot of pain already. Actually, can you let me help you?" Akiko was hurting too badly to be surprised.  
"Throw me in the lake." Duo frowned once more.   
"I told you; I'm not going to kill you!" Duo shrieked.   
"No trust me. Just do it. I won't die." She shut her eyes in horror as the voice got louder and louder, screaming until she almost went deaf.  
I will come from within  
I WILL COME FROM ABOVE!!  
  
Groaning between sobs, she leaned against Duo's slender frame as he helped her into the water. Instantly, she plunged in and felt the cool blue wash over her face and release her from the agony. She sank deep below the surface and stayed under as long as she could hold her breath. When she re-surfaced, she came face to face with a concerned heart-shaped face and two pools of violet.  
"Oookay. That was the weirdest shit I've ever seen. What happened?"  
"To be perfectly honest, I don't really know. It just happens once in a while."  
"Well obviously being perfectly honest is not something you do everyday. Why the hell do you dress up as a guy?" he asked, helping her onto the grass.  
"No apparent reason, really. I feel safer this way. Plus, that's how I got promoted to Zechs Marquise's troops. Women hardly ever get promoted. I guess I'm the Joan of Arc of the OZ military." She smiled wearily. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to head home, unless you still plan on killing me…"  
"Stay here." Duo needed to know more. "Stay here."  
"Sure, but I'm just gonna fall asleep so…" She mused as she settled down on the grass.  
"Knock yourself out." And so she did.   
~tbc~  
BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA  
(1) *ducks* I KNOW ITS STUPID!!  
(2) shit 


	3. Of Demons Ch.3

Of Demons CH.3  
  
When she woke up she once again came face to face with the heart-shaped complexion. But this time, it held bliss, not worry.   
"Aw…you look so cute when you sleep!"  
"NANI?!?! (1)"  
"Nothing. Do you realize you slept through the whole day? Its 5:00!! Look, the sun is setting! And also, you need to stop talking in your sleep!"  
"What did I say?" Duo smirked and recited in a Heero Yuy-like monotone, as if asleep.  
"By the fiery kiss of the long since lost love  
I will come from within  
I will come from above  
Won't wait until the poison has taken its toll  
I'll take over the body.  
Take complete control.  
By the fiery kiss of the long since lost love  
I will come from within  
I will come from above  
It will be done 'fore the night is through  
Oh the damage I will do  
Oh the damage I will do!!"  
"Is that a poem or something?"  
"No. It's what I hear when I experience these episodes, like the one you saw me go through today. I don't know what it is. And what was that about me being cute??" She added with a raised eyebrow.  
"NOTHING, I swear! Ok I promised not to kill you, but instead I'm gonna ask you some questions. Just wanna get ta know you…"  
"It's Akiko."  
"Good. I'm glad your name isn't Kyle. That would be too much weird for me to handle today."  
"First of all, where did you grow up? Are you from the colonies?"  
"I'm from L2."  
"Hey me too!!"  
"Do you by chance have anything to do with the Maxwell church? Or is that a coincidence?" Duo's eyes darkened for a moment, his face clouded by memories. But he regained control and slipped his veil of smiles and laughter back on.   
"Yeah I was raised there." The truth hit Akiko like a sack of bricks.  
"You're Maxwell's demon aren't you? The only survivor?" She noticed once more Duo's veil was faltering and decided not to question further.  
"Yes. Not only the demon. I'm Shinigami." Akiko frowned.  
"Duo…you're not Shinigami. You shouldn't name yourself after such demons. You could draw their spirits to yourself. No one as sweet as you could be a demon."  
"Wanna bet?" Akiko blinked.  
"No. How about we let you be the one asking questions?" Duo nodded.  
"Are you currently with OZ or against them? And why did you join in the first place?"  
"I guess I joined because I had nowhere else to go. But I currently oppose them and hate all of those bastards' sick guts. When I found out about the gundam pilots I realized just what a mess I had gotten myself into; I was on the wrong side. So I decided to make the best of the situation and see if I could pilot Epyon. Maybe I could join up with them. I found I could manage the suit well, but I got caught in the process…and well," she smirked, "then the shit really hit the fan and here I am now."  
"Ok last question. Do you know you look so cute when you smile like that?" Akiko blinked again, trying to muster up an answer.  
"Uh…no?" Duo beamed.  
"Good enough." Duo pulled her a little closer and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't seem to mind and put her arms around him running her fingers through his hair. She almost giggled as his tongue entered her mouth. Enthusiastically, she started a battle of tongues, which lasted several minutes. Duo exhaled, and his sweat breath tickled her upper lip. She snickered internally as he pulled her closer. Is this what a first kiss felt like? She never wanted it to end. She suggested, in between kisses, that maybe they should get in the gundam, where it was warmer, as the sun had set and the air chilled suddenly. Still making out, they got in the cockpit and shut the door. In complete darkness, Akiko ran her hand down his muscular chest and reluctantly pulled away, feeling the need for breath.   
"Hold on. I gotta take a breather. Man you are a good kisser!" Suddenly she heard the mysterious voice again. This time, however, Duo heard it too; it was not confined to her mind. The voice recited in a triumphant wail, getting more and more high pitched as it went along.  
You two will wish you never parted  
I now will finish what I started  
Before the night is through  
I promise this: I'll vanquish you!  
By the fiery kiss   
That unites what was lost   
Well look we're all here  
No matter the cost  
My wrath upon you will bring your demise  
Shinigami, god of death, the one you despise!  
~tbc~   
ok kids this is the part where I am to lazy to continue…Actually I have some of ch. 4 typed up but I'm so lazy I haven't finished it. If I get any reviews on this I will post more, quicker. If not well then it will get up eventually, but pleeeeeeaaaaaaaasssseeeee review!   
(1) what 


	4. Of Demons Ch.4

Of Demons Ch.4  
The next several moments happened so quickly, they knocked the wind out of the couple. The cockpit door suddenly opened, and Akiko felt a force grasping her limbs and forcing her out. She tried to reach out to Duo, but the same force held him tightly to his seat, crushing into his rib cage so hard he could barely breath, let alone move. The force pulled her out of the cockpit to the point where she was dangling in mid-air. Duo watched in terror as the force (1) let go and Akiko to the ground in a heap. Even though she landed on her feet, and even stood up, the sight ahead of her shocked her extremely and she almost wished she had lost consciousness. A shadow covered the doorway and Duo. She watched as Duo struggled to move and her eyes widened to impossible proportions as it let out a chuckle. The sound was utterly inhuman. It was completely silent, lower then the human hear could pick up, but it was so forceful both she and Duo could feel the vibration. It absorbed into Duo, penetrating through his skin. His violet eyes flashed a glowing crimson and the next thing she knew he was at her side trying to stab her with a knife that appeared out of nowhere in his hand. After a long struggle, Duo finally succeded in stabbing her hard in the leg. As she hissed in pain, he rose the dagger once more, and froze. His eyes turned to a normal color and he uttered out a sentance, sounding like he was in great pain himself.  
"I'm s-sorry. I can't c-c-ontrol it. I think I'm-I'm p-possesed." Finally his eyes began to flicker violet to green as the God of Death regained his hold on Duo. "Help me..." came a soft plea as his eyes blinked to violet one last time.   
"Well, maybe you don't need to die instantly anyway. I'll just leave you here and you will bleed to death." Akiko shuddered. It felt horrifiying hearing Duo's normaly freindly voice say those words. Duo's thin shape flickered and faded away. Akiko lay still in the darkness, wishing with all her heart this was just a dream, but the piercing pain in her thigh and the moist blood covering her leg reminded her that this was reality. She moaned quietly and lost conciousness.   
***  
Quatre drove down towards the lake breaking speed records. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his space heart. Duo went out to watch the sunrise as he usually did and never came back. Now, at 11:00 at night, Quatre beat himself up internally for not going after him sooner. In the back of the car, Wufei was sitting silently, staring out the window. He was surprised with himself because he found deep inside his concious, he cared about the braided baka. Heero and Trowa couldn't come. They were on a mission.   
As Quatre pulled over to the curb, he and Wufie grabbed their flashlights. Wufei figured Duo was probably with some onna, kissing in the moonlight, unaware of the time. He can just picture him stupid wide-eyed grin and whining as they dragged him home.   
But that was not exactly what they found. Searching the beach, they found his gundam standing hidden in the foliage. Quatre, being in front, spotted it first and ran over to its foot. Wufei came from behind, first looking in Quatre's pale face, next at the body at his feet. The Arabian blond looked like he was about to faint. But Wufei had a better idea.  
"What are you waiting for, Winner? Help me get her in the car."  
"Wufei, you know we can't go to the hospital."  
"Who said anything about a hospital? Were taking her to your place. Now get that weakling paleness off your face and help me." They picked up the girl and carried her down the beach. What surprised them both was her wieght. She barely weighed anything, and soon Wufei was carrying her all by himself. She stayed unconcious the whole way to Quatre's mansion. Once there, Quatre got one of his sisters to tend to her leg, which, as they soon saw, had a deep stab wound in it.   
After several hours, the figure moaned and stirred.   
~tbc~  
It's kind of an awkward ending for a chapter, but I didn't know when to end it. I'm so bad at spelling! I'm sorry! I wrote this in notepad! Thanx for the reviews! Savage_animal(I LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK!!!!) dd(its a story, and i'm glad its scary ^^)  
(1) *does Darth Vader breathing* 


End file.
